Paintball
by ZarlandOConnell
Summary: El señor Weasley invita a la orden a jugar al paintball.HGxGW femmslash


_N/A:Bueno como sabéis estos personajes no son míos si no de J. .Es un Ginny/Hermione es decir _

_**-Paintball-**_

Era una tarde mas en La Madriguera. Ginny y yo estábamos en la habitación preparándonos para tomar té. Nos habíamos terminado de duchar y estábamos terminando de ponernos ropa muggle.

- ¡Niñas, a merendar! - El grito de la señora Weasley hizo que hasta las gallinas se sobresaltasen. - Y por favor avisen a los chicos. - Agregó yendo a la base de las escaleras en un tono mucho más bajo.

-Esta bien mamá- Respondió Ginny gritando también asomando su cabello rojo fuego por el umbral de la puerta. -¿Vamos o te falta algo? - Agregó Ginny mirándome como me abrochaba el último botón de la camisa.

-¿Qué? Oh no, vamos ya. –le contesté inmersa en mis pensamientos, una vez mas me había perdido en su cintura

-Chicos, - dijo Ginny tocando en la puerta del siguiente rellano, - mamá dice que bajemos ya a merendar. -Continuó abriendo la puerta.

-Vale, vamos-dijo Harry mientras se ponía las gafas y cerraba la puerta.

Mientras bajaban por la escalera nadie dijo nada. Los hechos ocurridos el curso anterior y la marcha que íbamos a emprender hacía que Ginny estuviera triste y los demás muy nerviosos. Nadie quería decir nada, nadie sabía cuáles podrían ser las palabras correctas, nadie quería decir adiós.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina la mesa estaba puesta y la comida servida. Se encontraban casi toda la Orden (Fred, George, Tonks, Lupin, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur y Charlie).

-Bueno hoy quiero proponeros un juego. - Dijo el señor Weasley levantándose con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme. - El otro día estaba hablando con uno de mis compañeros muggles sobre los juegos actuales y me comentó de uno muy popular que creo que se llama 'Paintball'- Continuó el señor Weasley mirándome cuando estaba tomaba el té que había preparado la señora Weasley.

-Si, señor Weasley lo ha dicho bien-contesté entre carcajadas observando cómo el Señor Weasley se ponía colorado, me recordaba a cuando Ginny se enfada y saca esos morritos que tanto me gustan

-Arthur ¿ese juego no será peligroso verdad?-pregunto la señora Weasley poniendo los brazos en jarra y mostrando un gesto de preocupación.

-No, tranquila Molly querida.- La tranquilizó el señor Weasley un tanto nervioso-Bueno... el juego para quien no lo conozca se trata de que va a haber 2 grupos, uno con el color verde y otro con el color rojo. Todos llevaremos camisas blancas y pero en vez de disparar con pistolas, como es originalmente, dispararemos con un sencillo encantamiento que todos sabemos hacer, 'el 'aguamenti' y según el equipo que estemos saldrá el agua de color verde o rojo.

-¿Y quien hará los grupos?-preguntó Tonks

-Ya están hechos Nymphadora-dijo Arthur y todos notaron como Tonks se irritaba.-son los siguientes Verde: Lupin, Fleur, Fred, Ron, Molly, Charlie y Hermione

Rojo: George, Bill, Harry, Ginny, Arthur y Tonks.

-¡Papá! Yo quería estar con Hermione-dijo Ginny mientras su padre se sentaba, yo también quería estar con ella..en el juego, en la habitación en todas partes, era hermosa y la hermana de Ron y por lo tanto intocable

-Ya Ginny pero entonces no sería justo venga vamos a terminar de comer para comenzar antes de que el sol se ponga-dijo el Señor Weasley mientras su mujer le pasaba las tostadas.

- Arthur y ¿cómo esperas que la cena esté lista para cuando regresemos? – Preguntó con tono casual la señora Weasley mientras le pasaba las pastas a Harry.

- Vaya… Eso sería un problema…- Meditó por un momento las palabras de su esposa. – Molly querida, ¿te importaría quedarte y hacernos esos deliciosos pasteles de carne que sabes hacer? – Dijo mirando a su esposa con mirada de súplica. Unas risas ahogadas por parte de los gemelos que estaban sentados a la mesa se dejaron oír.

-Claro querido, si no hay más remedio…- Dijo la señora Weasley con un falso tono apesadumbrado, mientras les lanzaba miradas furtivas a los demás, todas sabían que ese había sido su plan desde el principio.

Comimos entre risas y fiestas. Cuando ya estaba todo recogido todos se estaban esperando por fuera de la puerta de la cocina de la Madriguera.

-Bueno haber, hay unos limites invisibles que delimitan el campo de juego, así que cuando notéis que algo os tira hacía detrás es que habéis llegado al límite. – dijo el señor Weasley mirando a todos con mirada dura. - El equipo Rojo conmigo y el verde Con Fred, Fred y yo somos lo capitanes de cada uno de los equipos cuando una sirena suene el juego empezará y cuando vuelva a sonar habrá terminado.

-El equipo verde venid... Vamos a darle una paliza a esos pringados-dijo Fred dirigiéndose hacia su base. - Haber chicos dejadme vuestras varitas para poneros el color verde, las camisas bien... vale -dijo Fred mirando a cada uno de su equipo y tomando las varitas que le tendían.

-Fred, nunca coges responsabilidades y hoy las tomas y... es impresionante-dije con un tono sarcástico que provoco carcajadas coreadas por el resto.

-Bueno haber recordad que si nos pintan de rojo tenemos que ir a por los verdes.. aquí no hay piedad intentad que nos os manchen porque si no… perdemos y eso es lo último que queremos ¿verdad equipo?-dijo Fred poniendo la mano en el centro del coro.

-¡SÍ!- Contestaron todos a la vez mientras sonaba la sirena.

-¡Chicos, a ganar!-gritó Fred

Los equipos se adentraron por 2 entradas diferentes el equipo de Arthur entraron por la parte de la derecha y el de Fred por el de la izquierda.

Ginny se iba adentrando más y mas en el bosque hasta que oyó algo a su espalda que se movía, se giró rápidamente y se dio cuenta que era un gnomo le dic pisotón y siguió adelante…buscando a Hermione.

Al rato mientras iba caminando y aún no se había encontrado con nadie llegó al límite.

Giró hacía su izquierda y de repente vio a Lupin que al girar se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ginny.

-Aguamenti- gritaron los 2 a la vez pero solo el hechizo de Ginny dio de pleno.

-A cambiar de color-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Mis habilidades han perdido eficacia con los años...Pero habrá revancha-dijo Lupin retirándose.

-La esperaré impaciente-dijo Ginny

Mientras no muy lejos de allí estaba yo pintada de rojo ya que Harry tuvo más reflejos al verme.

Estaba un poco perdida desde que había luchado con Harry y utilicé el encantamiento "Orientáme" y la varita giro hacía la izquierda .Cuando estuve unos 10 minutos caminando, hacía donde la varita había indicado divisé a Ginny estaba caminando hacia ella pero no la había visto aún.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Ginny se acercaba despacio y opté por esconderme detrás de un árbol, para darle un buen susto.

Cuando Ginny paso me llego aquel dulce perfume a frambuesa. Salí de mi escondite y le tapé los ojos con mis manos y guarde mi varita en los bolsillos traseros de mis vaqueros

-Oh- suspiro la pelirroja

Ginny que soltó un grito desprevenido me agarró por las muñecas pegándome al árbol

-¡Ah! No sabía que eras tú-me dijo soltándole las muñecas pero aun no se había separado.

-Sólo quería asustarte un poco-murmuré mientras le quitaba un mechón a Ginny y se lo ponía con mucho cuidado en la oreja.

-Ya, lo sé pero uf-suspiró de nuevo pegándose un poco mas a mi, dejando ver esos ojos en los que tantas veces me perdía-no me lo esperaba-contestó con una sonrisa pícara

Y sin previo aviso, sin planearlo ni pensarlo dos veces, dejó atrás la distancia que separaba sus bocas.

No esperaba esa reacción de ella pero aun así no deje de disfrutar de aquel beso, así que le deje un mejor acceso a mi boca. Había esperado tantas veces aquel beso, lo había soñado tantas veces pero la ficción superó la realidad, Ginny besaba mucho mejor que en los sueños.

-Te quiero...-suspiré en el oído de Ginny haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara y me mordiera el cuello, dejando tras de sí una marca.

-Joder Hermione..si tu supieras el tiempo que llevo esperando esto…-me susurró Ginny en el hombro

Cogió mi mano dulcemente y fuimos a un cuartito de escobas que estaba un poco mas alejado de la casa (detrás de los jardines)

Cuando entramos Ginny quitó de un viejísimo sillón las antiguas escobas de sus hermanos, se sentó y yo le imité

-¿Por donde íbamos?-le dije arqueando una ceja, sabía que eso para ella era un reto y también sabía como le gustaba ganar. Ginny me respondió mordiéndome el labio llamando a la tentación-Ah si.. ya me acuerdo

Ginny seguía acariciándome por todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo y cada caricia aumentaba la temperatura del cuartito.. las dos necesitábamos mas…

Ginny poco a poco fue desabrochándome la camisa de botones que tenía y no puedo evitar sorprenderse al ver mis pechos

-Oh- se le escapo a Ginny

-Ginny.. a lo que estamos ¿no?-le conteste con una sonrisa de mis sonrisas profident mientras empezaba a quitarle la camiseta a Ginny.

Necesitábamos mas… y sabia que Ginny me lo daría. Así que me puse encima de Ginny mientras la pelirroja desabrochaba el sujetador y alimentándose de esos frutos ya no tan prohibidos.

De esa forma Ginny empezó a desabrocharme el pantalón a.

Ya no nos importaba lo mas mínimo lo que pudiera pensar la gente nos amaban desde siempre..y lo sabíamos y llevábamos tanto tiempo esperando este momento…

Empecé a sentir mas y mas calor cada vez que su mano rozaba esa parte tan.. intima -Ginny por favor…hazlo ya-rogué en un suspiro.

Y así lo izo metió un par de dedos.. mientras le susurraba al odio –Te amo..-.

Hermione jadeaba mientras Ginny aumentaba la velocidad a la que su brazo se movía mas y mas.

No podía parar de gemir y cuando llegué paraste mientras me besabas y me susurrabas cosas al oído.

-Ah sido maravilloso..-susurré mientras empezaba una gota de sudor por su frente. Baje mi mano desde el pecho hasta el ombligo..y paré justo cuando llego a tu lugar favorito…-¿Quieres?

Ginny no aguantaba y me beso con una intensidad admirable mientras yo empezaba a hacerle sufrir un poco, como ella a mi

-Oh por las barbas de Merlín, Hermione…-gimió la pecosa

-Dímelo…susúrralo- le contesté con una sonrisa diabólica

-Hermione hazlo no aguanto -dijo finalmente Ginny a duras penas.

Obedecí dándole a Ginny todo lo que merecía…sabía que quería mas asique aumenté la intensidad y veía en los ojos de Ginny como le gustaba…y cuando llego Ginny no pudo contener un grito de lujuria.

-Hermione…esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…-susurré mientras me acostaba sobre tu pecho, ya era de noche aunque no tardaríamos mucho en irnos. -Te amo-le dije mientras le daba un cálido beso. No recordaba haberme sentido tan feliz desde hacía tiempo. No quería salir de aquel cuarto de escobas, que vale era cutre, pero era un sitio muy intimo y a partir de ese momento nuestro.


End file.
